wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
The Cult of the Damned
* |commanders2=* † |forces1=*1 Paladin *1 Archmage *Peasants *Footmen *Riflemen *Mortar Teams *Priests |forces2=*Acolytes *Necromancers *Ghouls *7 Abominations *Skeleton Warriors |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Heavy }} Cult of the Damned is chapter 4 of the Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos human campaign, The Scourge of Lordaeron. Characters * Arthas Menethil * Jaina Proudmoore * Kel'Thuzad Summary It begins with Arthas and Jaina watching a group of acolytes build a gold mine. Arthas and Jaina killed some of the acolytes, but the rest escaped. They build their base and begin attacking an undead base. They reached Andorhal, only to find that Kel'Thuzad has already infected the granary with the Plague, and sent out the grain shipments. Kel'Thuzad leaves, but not before mocking Arthas and Jaina, and commanding his undead minions to kill them, but Arthas and Jaina managed to destroy the granary anyway. Arthas and Jaina pursued Kel'Thuzad, killed his undead guards, and then slew Kel'Thuzad himself. Before dying he told them that Mal'Ganis is in Stratholme, and he will spread the plague of undeath there. Loading screen The next day, on the outskirts of Andorhal... Quests Main quests Investigate Andorhal * Objectives ** Explore Andorhal * Description ** The plagued crates of grain seem to have originated from Andorhal, the distribution center of Lordaeron's agricultural products. Investigate Andorhal and ascertain whether there is any link between the mysterious cultists and the dread plague. Confront Kel'Thuzad *'Objectives' ** Find Kel'Thuzad **The evil Necromancer, Kel'Thuzad, is apparently responsible for spreading the mysterious plague. Hunt the renegade wizard down and bring him to justice! Optional Quests None. Transcript * Jaina Proudmoore:Look, it's the cultists who were with the necromancer! What are they doing to that mine? * Arthas Menethil: Let's not wait to find out! Attack! * Acolyte: Damn these intruders! They must not interfere with the master's plan! * Arthas Menethil: Let's build a base camp here. With those cultists creeping around, I'd rather not head in there without backup. * Jaina Proudmoore: I couldn't agree more. (Arthas' troops quickly set up a small camp. As Arthas and Jaina begins to explore the area, it becomes clear that he and Jaina are too late, and that the grain has already been sent out. Eventually, they encountered the necromancer.) * Kel'Thuzad: Hello again, children. I am Kel'Thuzad, and I've come to deliver a warning. Leave well enough alone. Your curiosity will be the death of you. * Arthas Menethil: Are you responsible for this plague, necromancer? Is this cult your doing? * Kel'Thuzad: Yes, I ordered the Cult of the Damned to distribute the plagued grain. But the sole credit is not mine. * Jaina Proudmoore: What do you mean? * Kel'Thuzad: I serve the dreadlord Mal'Ganis. He commands the Scourge that will cleanse this land and establish a paradise of eternal darkness! * Arthas Menethil: And what exactly is this Scourge meant to cleanse? * Kel'Thuzad: Why, the living, of course. His plan is already in motion. Seek him out at Stratholme if you need further proof. (Kel'Thuzad runs off, deeper into Andorhal, but Arthas is not satisfied. He pursues and eventually wounds Kel'Thuzad, mortally.) * Kel'Thuzad: Naive fool. My death will make little difference in the long run. For now, the scourging of this land... begins. (Kel'Thuzad dies.) Creeps *2 Murloc huntsmans *3 Murloc nightcrawlers *4 Forest Trolls *2 Forest Troll Berserkers *3 Gnoll Poachers *1 Gnoll Assassin *2 Rock Golems *2 Mud Golems *3 Enforcers Villagers *1 female unnamed villager Timmy (team) *Timmy Trivia *The mortar team the player starts with may have been Dargal and his dwarves. * Judging by some unused dialog in the scenario file and a description in the strategy guide, Jaina was originally supposed to die in this mission. Guide This mission does not require either constructing a base or making soldiers.The best way to complete this mission is to cast Divine Shield on Arthas as you enter the Undead camp.Keep moving until you reach Andorhal.Then, the cutscene will occur.Destroy the granaries and the ghouls Kel'Thuzad had,then (optional) free Timmy and get your reward.Continue to advance, and you should come across two ghouls.Cast Holy Light on one,and then kill him, then do the same with the other one.As you enter Kel'Thuzad's throne,guarded by abominations, once again cast Divine Shield, move forward to Kel Thuzad and kill him.The process should take about 10 minutes. You can also opt out not to capture the Gold Mine in the waters,just eliminate the nearest Cult base and build a Town Hall. Media ParaFreak Warcraft III Reign of Chaos The Cult of the Damned Warcraft 3- ROC – 4. The Cult of the Damned (Hard) Human Campaign Warcraft III-Reign of Chaos- The Cult of the Damned Warcraft 3 Gameplay - Human Part 4 - The Cult of the Damned